Ellanna
Princess Ellanna is the Party girl Of the group She loves fashoin She loves her Friends. She will stick to her friends no mader what she is like a big sister to the frist member of the group Lillianna Personality Profile Ellanna a 17 year-old black hair girl described as being the daughter of noth and south thunder and greek goddess and God. Even though she is usually proud and self-centered, Ellanna cares about her friends. She will stick to her friends and do anything to keep them safe. Ellanna is always seen wearing a smile on her face, or cracking jokes to cheer her friends when they are depressed. Basically, Ellanna has a cheerful and optimistic personality. Besides that, she is totally obsessed with fashion: which clothes look best on her, and which dresses best match her face. Ellanna often gives fashion advice to her friends. Appearance Princess of Thundering When we first see Ellanna after she powers down from her Winx form she wears a bright Green and Pink dress. On her head, she wears a Gold crown with three Light pink gems inside her crown and the center of her crown is a heart with a light green and Light pink thunderboilt going down to the bottom of the heart. Civilian ' Ellanna is a short Nativative American girl with long Black hair, brown eyes, white skin tone, and an attractive face. Her daily outfit in season 1 and 2 is a Pink top with her E and a white and black pin stripe skirt with Brown and Black Heels and black tighits and she has a light pink handband. Her outfit for season 3 is a pink dress with white stripes along with a light green belt and Pink high heel shoes. In season 4 she wears an light green tube dress with Pink on the top and bottom. Her shoes are Light green and pink heels with pinksocks and light Pink and Light green ankle straps. Ellanna always has jewlery on.In Season 5 She wears a Light Green overtop blouse and under the Light green overtop is a pink Spattiastrars top and wears navy blue or(dark blue) skinney Jeans and in her Hair is a light green Handband and has black boots that goes up to her Knees. '﻿ 'Winx' Ellanna winx Outfit is Light Green her top is short and her Skrit is mini with cuts on the sidnes her boots are Light Green ha lfcaff she has a Light gold Tiara her wings are white and light green it look like dragonfly wings. Charmix Ellanna 's Charmix is a silver Thunderboilt pin with a Green and pink jewel with a Pink circle with a gray clond and a thunderboilt comeing out of the gray clond bag at her waist. Enchantix Ellanna Enchantix is aque Green mini dress the top is with light Pink on the top of the dress it has cuts on it and light pink band under the top her blate is pink and it connected the skirt with the top of the dress is out and the skirt Aqua green and the layer is Pink she has light green strappy barefoot sandals that is long up to her uper lag and it is connected by a pink thunderbolt on it .Her Gloves are long and a vary ligth pink her Hair color is light Black with pink highlights and her hair is long hange down Pigtails. Her wing are like Butterfly wings like Stella's but not the same as Stella's Wing her wings colors are dark pink,Light Pink,Light Green,Sea green with sea Green she a Dark pink gem with a sea Green thunderbolt frist outfit's wings .She has thunderbolt beratters on the saides of her haend.She has a chorker neckles that is light green with three gems hangeing down that is light Green, pink,light green and her fairydust holder is a light pink haert with a light green thunderbolt bottle in it. 'Believix' Ellanna Believix is Light Green Top with paffs she has pink raffles on her top and Light Pink raffles on the bottam of her the top is a tank top and her skirt is mini Skirt that light Green and under the skrit is pink frill.She has mid-forearm small gloves fergless with a big hole in the middle of the gloves and the glove that are sea Green she has light pink bands arond her glove her shones are above the akles she has white long tonges and White Platforms she has thing high pink socks.Her wings are like butterfly wings but midlong and are light green,white and yellow.Her hair is light black and in pigtails and she has pink highlights. Lovix ''' Ellanna's Lovix is a Light green top with an white fer belt with thunderboilt onit , shirt, boots, and gloves that have white fleece on them. She also wears knee high socks of the same color. Her wings are transparent, Light pink and light green with pink borders. Her wings also have ember crystal shape jewels on the upper corners. In this power up, her attack is snowy thunder. List of Ellanna's spells '''Winx Thunder Boilt Thunder Bird Blast Thunder blaster Enchantix Enchant thunderboilt Thunderboilt blaster Believix Believen Thunder baem Thunder Blast Thunder Hope Flash Sophix Summer Storm Lovix Snowy Thunder Category:Chrarcters